show around
by becauseican2
Summary: Tommy shows Kim around reefside school


Show around

**Disclaimer: I Do not own Power Rangers or Tommy or Kim. Disney does. ******

**Story Plot: Tommy is going around to show Kimberly the school and her classroom but some how a simple showing turns into a Connection neither expected. One Shot story. Chapters 3 in the one-shot series meet and greet.**

As Tommy and Kimberly walked inside the school Tommy began showing Kimberly to the different classrooms first stopping off at the nurses office saying to Kim " This Mrs. Johnson the nurse. She is just about one of the nicest people around here. And she has a cure for every sickness you name it she has it." Kim smiled as he said that and kept listening as he showed her to Mr. Jackson the crazy chemistry teacher, Ms. Lang the very bombastic English teacher and Mr. Christopher the highly complex math teacher.

As they walked Kim could not help but think about what it would be like to just down right kiss Tommy now but she knew that would be very wrong. "Kim stop thinking that. You can't kiss him now or ever. Your getting a tour of the school and that's it after the tour the most you will be is friends…" Kim stopped and began second thinking "I mean who knows what could happen. We did find each other again. Maybe that means something. He does look really cute in that shirt if only…." She went back to her first thought right away "no stop that it is not going to happen"

"Kim…Kim…. you ok?" While Kimberly was in her thought rant she did not realize that Tommy had been asking her a question. "Sexy…oh wait…. Did you ask me something?" Tommy smiled and Kim blushed "Yeah. I asked you what did you think of the school so far? Sexy is a very new answer for what you think of the school." Tommy laughed at what Kim had just said and she responded as red as ever "I am sorry. I was side tracked a little." Kim's natural color began to come back to her and she continued, "I think this is a great school. I mean it is a lot bigger than any other school I have taught at." Tommy looked at Kim confused "You taught before?" Kim smiled "yeah. A couple of times. After the whole singing career…." As Kim said that she stopped and started looking in her bag "Is there something wrong?" look kept looking then pulled out a paper "yeah. Well not that wrong" she then looked up "Is this my room?" Tommy smiled "yes it is"

Kim and Tommy walked into the room and Kim stopped and looked around at the huge classroom "wow…this is not a classroom. It is a friggin house" Tommy smiled "yeah well the music room is so big. This is where most kids like to come so they figured you might as well give the space." Kim walked around the room touching all the instruments "This is amazing. I mean I have been many places in my life but I have never seen so many instruments in one room in my life." Tommy looked at Kim smiling and analyzing the room and he couldn't help but smile at her reaction to the room. "Well maybe you were meant to be here. Maybe someway…. some how you were destined to be here."

After some time of looking around the room Kim looked at Tommy smiling at him and walked up to him standing closely shoulder-to-shoulder next to him smiling "Maybe…. You know they say everything happens for a reason. When I applied for this job I did not expect to be seeing you. As far as I knew you were living in California but I never expected you to be here in Reefside. And after seeing you again I…" Kim stood up as the bell rang for School to end "What bell was that?" Tommy looked up and answered her "That's the bell to leave" Kim grabbed her bag, looked in her bag for her keys, grabbed them, and started walking out the door " Thanks Tommy for showing me around. It helped more than you think." Kim smiled at Tommy. Tommy then jumped up from where he was and went to stop Kim in a rush " Wait your leaving already? I thought maybe we can talk some more" Tommy then put his hand on Kim's hand as a sign of comfort. This caught Kimberly of guard a little because she came here with the intent of teaching music and Living her life. She never expected that living her life would lead to her finding her way back to Dr. Thomas Oliver. This scared her so much.

Both Tommy and Kim stood looking at each other and Kim decided to be the first one to speak "Well as nice of a thought that is I really do not think that's a good idea." Tommy gave Kim a stare that you could tell the comment hurt him "Why would it not be a good idea? I mean both you and me have a lot to catch up on." Tommy gave Kim the I really think we should talk stare "I mean come on Kim FRIENDS do talk to friends" and at that comment Kim gave the same stare Tommy gave But when she did it she hid it well enough where he would not notice "Friends huh…Well in that case… friend…How about you continue your tour guide job and show me around Reefside." Kim reached for a pen and wrote her address and telephone number on Tommy's right arm " I have a few errands to run but I will be home by six so if you pick me up at six-thirty I will be ready for the second tour" Kim hid her pain with a smile and Tommy Smiled back hiding his pain he had "Ok it's a Da….FRIENDLY GATHERING" Kim laughed "great I can not wait for our….FRIENDLY GATHERING. See you later Doctor" Kim smirked and walked out the room. Tommy walked up to the door and watched as Kim walked down the hallway towards the door and disappeared.

At Six-thirty on the dot Tommy found himself standing at the door and debating whether or not to answer it or not

Tommy had called Kim an hour earlier to confirm everything about their Friendly Gathering. They made everything clear and now Tommy found himself standing out side HER door. "Tommy you could do this man. She is just a friend. You go out with friends all the time. Think of it as going out with Jason." Tommy thought that and his face made a weird/scared face and as he made that face Kim's door opened and his whole facial expression changed from scared to a "Wow" face. In his mind he thought " She is nothing like going out with Jason" Kim stood at the door wearing a black pants that fit her curves nicely, a Hot pink top with a Black belt and Black converses that had Kim on the side painted in graffiti.

"Would you like to come in?" Kim Smiled and Tommy nodded walking his way to the nearest couch he found. Tommy looked around at how beautiful Kim's apartment was. As he looked around the room Kim yelled from her room where she went to get her jacket. Her apartment was clean and smelled like Blueberry muffins all over. Her apartment was pink, white, green, had some red, and some black. It also had tons of paintings and pictures around the room. "Love the colors. How do you come up with such a mix?" Kim walked from behind Kim and Sat on the couch next to him setting down her jacket down on the couch next to her " Well I tend to use colors with how I felt in life. Like as you can see I mostly use pink, white and green cause they were colors that at a time in my life I felt comfortable and happy. The black and red slowly coming in represents a vision. It lets me know things are ok. These colors just some how always find their way to me. In my life and paintings." Tommy smiled looking at the beautiful brunette sitting next to him. "That is beautiful. All these paintings are beautiful. Did you paint them all?" Kim looked at him "yeah. Every single one of them" Tommy looked at her and wondered what had happened to her between the letter and now. He always wondered what would happen when she came back to him and now he's got the chance. As he began to speak he noticed something moving in the corner. "What is that?" Kim turned to see her dog Lucy moving in the corner. "That's my roommate Lucy. He is my companion" Tommy not yet realizing she was talking about her dog looked at her with a weird look toward the corner "In the corner? That's a weird place for a person to be"

Kim looked at Tommy and Busted out laughing "Lucy is my dog Tommy…." Tommy looked at Kim and started laugh with her "Oh. I did not know." Kim kept laughing and signaled for Lucy to come on the couch. "Come here babes" and Lucy followed laying right in Kim's lap. "Tommy meet Lucy…Lucy meet Tommy" Tommy smiled and took Lucy's paw "Nice to meet you Lucy. I hope you don't mind I am taking your lady friend her out for a night on the town." Kim giggled and Put Lucy down "Well on that lovely note how about we go on that tour now?" Tommy looked at her nodded and stood up "Yeah I think that is a great idea" Tommy helped Kim put her jacket on, and they walked towards the door where Lucy came behind them. "No Lucy not this time. Maybe next time you can come with use to chaperone" Kim bent down and kissed her dog on the nose then came back up and let Tommy walk out the door first so she could lock the door. " So I see you still have the same jeep you have had for the longest time now." Kim walked to the car and got in while Tommy ever so nicely held the door. "Yeah it hurt too bad to get rid of it. Way too many memories in here. Remember us in here Kim" She thought and Smiled at this comment. And nodded

Kim had thought about the day she would be sitting in this sea again and finally the day has come. She has had the opportunity of a lifetime coming to Reefside and now she is sitting next to the best thing that could have come into her life. Thomas Oliver.

A/N: Sorry it took me so long to write this one. School started again and it has been crazy insane! But I will be updating more often. (Well try to at least). Thanks for the comments! Keep them coming. R&R. Oh and if you have anything you want me to write about I am all ears. :D.

A/N2: The next Chapter will be all during the FRIENDLY GATHERING. And will have more clarity on the letter. At least from my POV. And I will be re-putting up the other stories and this one after I edit them all. When I get time.


End file.
